Talk:God Emperor Orwen/@comment-27987019-20160316005621
I Edited this multiple times but this is the final product (read his unit lore before reading) what if the real reason he left his people was because his presence at the time caused sickness to all others around him and his flame was the source of this, hence symbolism for his sickness and injury ability and why his dragon that represents his flame and his encence is dark and sinister. he fled so he would not have to "deal with his pesky subjects" just like it says in the unit lore. what i infer is that he left because his overwhelming power even he could not control threatened his subjects lives so he fled to spare their lives, but when his little brother agni saw the Emperor's subjects strewn out over the floor sick and weak as the emperor tries to flee suddenly causes Agni to plead to him as to why Orwen is leaving at these last precious moments of the war... He does not answer but only runs off with out as fast as he can. Orwen has escaped from the kingdom he once swore to protect and as time passed his dark powers only grew. As he waited the dark dragon produced from his flames and soul only grew in strength and size until the dragon had strength to match his own. It was at this point when the shadow in his soul burst free of him and materialized into a dark fiery entity that resembled a dragon, he knew at this point that this was the battle that would decide his fate. As he dueled intensely with this denomic dragon dark clouds began to rain down water that evaporated around them before making contact due to their imence heat. in the last moments of the battle Orwen defeated his own darkness and watched it begin to dissapate but Orwen gave a wreckless grin and thrusted in to grab his old friend (the fire dragon) who grined as well and soon both were enveloped in darkness. He woke up... but only glared at the rising sun as if it too had challended his greatness (Orwen's normal expression lol), then he remembered where he was and then remembered the duel and then the war and he let all these things rush into his mind. But then he looked at his hand gingerly and then gave a smirk and he understood he had finally let his darkness in and accepted it, and by doing so he was able to control it and now he was stronger than before (hint hes a 7 star now). he got up sword in right hand and his new dark allie in his left (btw Orwen always lights his sword on fire with his left hand before attacking in the game) and began to walk back to his ruined capital ready to avenge his empire even though they thought of him as a coward. reply if you love orwen as much as i do and want a level 7 star, thank you for reading